This invention relates to clothespins and more particularly to unitary clothespins for suspending articles of clothing. One deficiency in the prior art is that unitary clothespins lack adequate clamping force to retain articles of clothing. Consequently, clothing often separate from clothespins. Another deficiency is that no positive means is provided for retaining clothespins on a clothesline. Consequently, clothespins often fall from clotheslines. Still Yet another deficiency is that unitary clothespins are incapable of accommodating a wide variety of clothes.